Always
by Sam RV
Summary: Rony está cansado de brigar tanto com Hermione pois ele acaba de descobrir oque sempre sentiu por ela.. Songfic com Always Blink182


- RONY SEU GROSSO- dizia Hermione a mim em uma das nossas discussoes

- AH SOU É HERMIONE? O VITINHO NAO É GROSSO? ELE É SENSIVEL? ELE SÓ QUER TE USAR PRA FICAR FAMOSO E JOGAR FORA!

- E QUEM DISSE PRA VC Q EU TOH TENDO ALGUMA COISA COM ELE?

-NAO PRECISA DIZER...ELE FICA TE MANDANDO CARTINHAS...

- AH, ISSO NAO TEM NADA A VER SEU IDIOTA!- É sim, ela me xingou!de idiota!

-IDIOTA É O SEU VITINHO- gritei eu a lonGo alcance, pois ela saia andando rápido em direçao ao buraco do retrato, pondo um ponto final na discussão...talvez na nossa amizade...talvez...mas isso sempre acontecia.

'Eu já estive aqui algumas vezes E eu estou bem ciente que nós estamos morrendo E suas mãos acenam com um adeus E eu aceitarei você de volta se você me receber"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela manhã em hogwarts as coisas estavam bem...ou quase!  
Ela estava sentada na minha frente na mesa do café-da-manhã e eu nao sabia porque eu estava tão feliz! Ver ela sorrindo abertamente, rindo das palhaçadas idiotas de fred e jorge...Embora ela estivesse me ignorando desde que recebeu uma maldita carta daquele Krum. Bom, mas deixa pra lá que eu fico nervoso só de pensar naquele narigudo tarado!

'E eu sentirei falta da sua risada, do seu sorriso'

o ano letivo já começou literalmente, snape está mais chato do que nunca, dumbledore e os outros professores mais preocupados que nunca, e harry, bem, eu e Mione evitamos falar de Sirius pra ele, Harry nao está nada bem, mas ele tenta levar uma vida normal. Mas nessa manhã ele está muito bem, rindo com todos, feliz!  
e eu? Bem, eu nao sou Harry Potter, nem tenho problemas, nem traumas como os dele...Sou apenas Ronald Weasley, mais conhecido como Rony, mas eu tenho meus problemas também.  
Bom, eu nunca fui do tipo sentimental, que curte momentos essas coisas, mas ultimamente muitas cosias tem mudado, e nao tem nada a ver com o retorno de Voldemort nao..tem algo a ver com...er...com...porque é tao dificil dizer? Ok, tem a ver com sentimentos!  
eu já reparei a algum tempo que eu sinto algo estranhamente forte por uma menina, antes eu achava que era besteira, que ela era irritante, que só gostava dela como amiga...mas, bem, nao é bem isso.  
Depois de certas coisas que aconteceram.  
Quando a gente briga eu me sinto tao mal...antes eu nao ligava, até preferia que ela ficasse longe mas agora, agora oque está acontecendo comigo Merlin?  
Depois daquele maldito Krum, ou melhor do Vitinho, tudo ficou mais dificil...Por culpa dele eu e a Mione brigamos cada vez mais, por causa dele que ela nao foi no baile comigo, por causa dele ela nao foi na minha casa no verão, pra ir na dele, é pra ele que ela escerve o ano todo...e foi por causa dele que eu percebi que o meu ciúme nao era de um simples amigo...ou irmão.  
Eu descobri sobre mim...agora só falta eu descobrir sobre ela.

Então, aqui estou eu, eu estou tentando Então, aqui estou eu, você está pronta?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- hermione..hum...vc nao quer q eu te ajude com a porçao?- perguntei eu cauteloso caso ela despejasse todo o conteudo do caldeirao na minha cabeça ali mesmo.

-Nao obrigada- respondeu ela secamente sem nem olhar pra mim, embora ela parecesse querer virar a porçao na minha cabeça

- Ora, vamos Hermione pare com isso, oque eu te fiz?

- eu acho q vc sabe ronald!- disse ela olhando rapidamente pra mim e voltando a olhar a porçao

Ah como eu odeio o Snape...parece que ele faz de proposito e eu imagino que seja mesmo.  
Ele me colocou com a Hermione, tá até poderia ter cido bom se ela nao tivesse me ignorado completamente.  
Ué, agora eu nao posso mais falar oque eu penso, nao posso dizer que aquele idiota é um galinha, um jogadorzinho barato, e feio?  
Tá que eu nao devia ter dito que ele só falava com ela para ter mais fama, e nem dizer que um jogador internacional de quadribol nao ia se interessar pro ela mas, ela devia entender que eu dizia isso pq eu estou inetressado por ela, e nao quero q nenhum babaca mande cartinhas romanticas pra ela.  
Mas ela deixa eu me explicar? Nããão...

Eu admtirei que estou errado, se você admitir também Eu estou tão cansado de brigas, eu odeio elas vamos começar isso de novo, de verdade

Eu me pergunto quanto tempo mais ela vai ficar assim, sem olhar pra minha cara! O Harry me disse que ela tava chorando depois da aula de porções, mas oque ele queria q eu fizesse? que eu me ajoelha-se aos pés dela e pedisse desculpas? É ela q nao quer ouvir minhas desculpas!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sempre sobra pro Harry coitado...indo de um lado para o outro no salao comunal...tentando fazer eu e a Hermione nos reconciliar...perda de tempo...

Mas eu nao acho que ele vá aguentar pro muito tempo...ih, agora ele tah ficando nervoso...tah vindo pra cá..

-Não Harry! Oque vc tá fazendo?- eu digo enquanto ele me puxa contudo e me empurra na Hermione, me respondendo:

-Oque eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo! Agora vcs dois, parem com essa babaquice, se vcs nao querem admitir os seus sentimentos problema de vcs, agora nao vao ficar bringando q nem cão e gato pq eu nao aguento mais!- disse isso e saiu, deixando eu e Hermione sozinhos no salao comunal...quer dizer, sozinhos com um monte de gente olhando pra nossa cara boquiabertos! bando de desocupados!

Hermione incredula tb, mas tenta olcultar...mas nem olha na minha cara enquanto eu tenho pensamentos idiotas...aiai..

Ih...agora ela olhou pra mim! Mas voltou a olhar pra baixo...ela tá meio vermelha...mas eu nao imagino q eu esteja muito diferente...

Então aqui estou eu, eu estou tentando

Então aqui estou eu, você está pronta?

-Er...hermione...-eu tentei começar, mas nao consegui...ela continuava a olhar pro chão

-HERMIONE- eu disse bem alto, ela olhou pra mim, nós estavamos muitos proximos...e quem disse q eu ia conseguir dizer alguma coisa tendo ela tao perto assim?

- Oque?- disse ela inesperadamente

-er...desculpe por nao ter te ajudado em porçoes...-disse eu comprovagndo o idiota q sou! Ai merlin!

-aaahh...deixá pra lá- disse ela voltando a olhar pro chão chatiada.

- e m-me desculpe po-por ter falado aquilo do Vitinh, quer dizer, do Vitor!- guaguejei q nem um idiota tb...arg ela sempre está certa!

- Tudo bem!- disse ela simplismente, mas ela me olhou diretamente e me deu um grande sorriso, um sorriso q dispensava qulquer palavra

- hum...ok...- disse eu provavelmente ficando vermelho de novo...

E entao ela fez uma coisa completamente inesperada... ela ficou na ponta dos pés se inclinou e me beijou...na bochecha...senti meu rosto queimar mais e mais ainda na parte q ela me beijou...e ela simplismente deu um outro sorisso maravilhoso e saiu pelo buraco do retrato...de novo...

Vamos, me deixe te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir sempre, Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira sempre

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias agora passam muito mais rápido...nao sei como, ela paresse ter um certo poder de fazer o tempo passar depressa...

Eu ficaria horas na biblioteca com ela me explicando aritmancia

Eu ouviria pacientemente ela falar que eu nao faço nada

Eu jogaria com ela xaderz mil vezes, e ganharia todas é claro, só pra passar mais um tempo com ela...

Mas agora tudo é diferente, e só estar na presença dela nao é o suficiante...nao é o bastante ficar estudando ao seu lado por horas e horas no salao comunal..

Eu já estive aqui algumas vezes Vamos, me deixe te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir sempre, Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira sempre Te tocar, te sentir sempre Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira sempre

-AHHH estou com sono...voh dormir gente! divirtam-se!- disse Harry se divertindo as nossas custas...e oque ele quis dizer com divirtam-se? Agora toh ficando paranoico...aiai

Hermione ainda lia atentamente um grande livro de runas, ou algo parecido...

Até q ela percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ela...e corou um pouco...e disse

-Bem...já é tarde..se vc quiser ir dormir...-disse ela baixinho e olhando para o chao

-Er...sim...acho q sim...-eu disse sem me mexer!

-Entao boa noite!- disse ela ficando de pé, e eu de um salto levantei tb, e fiz ela derrubar o livro sem querer...e uns papeis q estavam dentro dele..

- Eu pego- disse ela apressando-se, mas eu me abaixei pra pegar tb. E eu vi, era uma carta, dela para o Krum...perdi a cabeça

- AH NAO MIONE VC AINDA ESCREVE PRA ELE?

- escrevo! vc sabe dissso! eu escrevo pra ele q nem eu escrevo pro Harry!

- ME POUPE MIONE! EU NAO AGUENTO MAIS...

Eu estou tão cansado de brigas, eu odeio elas Vamos recomeçar isso pra valer

- SOU EU Q NAO AGUENTO MAIS ESSAS SUAS CRISES DE CIUME RONY! TEM ALGO Q VC QUEIRA ME DIZER?- disse ela assim, no mesmo tom q eu...do nada...será q eu entendi direito?

- ah...e-eu? na-nao...pq eu teria?- eu disse disfarçando mal pra caramba...imbecil!

- deixa pra lá Rony..-disse ela olhando pro outro lado.

-toma!- eu disse entregando a carta pra ela educadamente, e quando eu entreguei ela segurou minha mao, e nos levantamos juntos, nos olhando boquiabertos...e paramos ainda assim...por uns 2 min..eu acho...até eu conseguir dizer:

- Mas ainda acho q vc podia arrumar namorado... melhor..

ela me olhou por um longo tempo e depois disse:

-Bem...a-acho q vou dormir. E Vitor nao é meu namorado.- disse ela vermelha se virando...mas eu nao deixei

-Hermione!- eu disse segurando a mao dela com mais força e a puxando de volta- Nao vai.

-er..ok!- disse ela parando no lugar vermelha.

- é que eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer sim!- eu disse sério...e vermelho tb..

-po-pode falar- dissse ela de olhos arregalados

Então aqui estou eu, eu estou tentando Então aqui estou eu, você está pronta? Então aqui estou eu, eu estou tentando Então aqui estou eu, você está pronta?

- er...- eu disse idiotamente e parei...nao sabia oque dizer...como dizer- er...

Ela me olhava ansiosa e temerosa ao mesmo tempo...como eu conseguiria?

- e-eu nao queria q vc tivesse ido no baile com o krum...pq...queria..q vc fosse comigo- disse eu olhando para todos os lados...menos pra ela..

- Ah!...bem...eu queria ter ido com vc mas...vc me convidou tarde...-disse ela me olhando..

- Ok! hum...e-e tem mais uma coisa...- eu disse, ainda com minha mao junto a dela

- Oque? - disse ela baixinho, e com medo transparecendo na voz

Vamos, me deixe te abraçar, te tocar, te sentir sempre, Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira sempre Te tocar, te sentir sempre Te beijar, te provar a noite inteira sempre

e eu nao sei de onde eu tirei coragem para fazer aquilo, mas eu a puxei pela mão e a beijei ali mesmo, sem maiores explicaçoes, sem esperar q ela correspondesse, sem pensar se ela me daria um tapa na cara!

Mas ela nao me empurrou nem me bateu, nem saiu correndo desesperada, nem nada...ela correspondeu. e quando eu recuperei o juizo e a soltei ela estava vermelha e respirava rapido.

-Era isso q vc queria me dizer?- disse ela baixinho e com um meio sorriso.

- hum...é! ...quer dizer...e-eu.. - eu tenatva completar a frase mas nao conseguia..

-Nao precisa dizer se nao quiser...- disse ela mais linda q nunca com um grande sorrisso - eu jah entendi...e...e eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer tb!

-Oque? - disse eu arregalando os olhos assustado

E entao ela me beijou!

N/A: e aí oque acharam? A música é a minha preferida do momento...Always do Blink-182! e combina mais do q eu pensava!  
Aaaah e porrrrrrrrrrrrrrr favor alguem me explica como eu faço pra por as letras em negrito italico etcs! Valeu! bjos! 


End file.
